fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ahatake Kurosaki
Ahatake Kurosaki (黒崎唖畑 Kurosaki Ahatake) is a mage who uses various magic, but is known for his Celestial Spirit Magic and Sword Magic. While it is unknown if he possesses immortality or longevity, Ahatake is beyond the point of a being a supercentenarian; his age is stated go into or beyond half a millennium. Living for such a long time, however, has hampered the man's memory to a degree; he no longer remembers his correct age — "half a millennium" is merely his own guess due to having lost count. He states himself to be "quite the unremarkable individual", despite being a truly powerful mage. Due to the length of time in which he's lived, Ahatake has formed both powerful friendships and rivalries — the most notable being with Gaika Nagareboshi and Ryūka Injiki. Appearance Ahatake bears the appearance of a normal teenage boy, despite being about the same age as Zeref, with spiky brown hair, with sidelocks with frame his face and are dyed yellow. He is a fairly tall, lean-built person with peach skin and red eyes. He generally wears outfits of golden and brown, possibly to match his hair. Personality Ahatake has a laid-back personalty, often shown to enjoy sitting in quiet place to read a good book. He actually prefers to avoid doing battle at all, but when he does fight, he is proven to be a formidable opponent. Ara is the one thing that matters the most to Ahatake, having been his first spirit ever summoned, and the one he has kept on his person for centuries. He is notably defensive of her, when summoning her, will more often than not take hits that were directed towards her to keep her safe. Ahatake seems to have a certain dislike for "organized magic", which he says the Council are at the root of, while he says that Guilds, while also being a form of "organized magic", are also the very spirit of magic. History Alot of Ahatake's history is not known, but he is known to be from ancient times, about the same age as Zeref, the Killing Mage. At some point during his life, Ahatake acquired many Gold Keys, and is also the only mage to have ever possessed Ara's key, the one key he refuses to part with, despite the fact that the Gold Keys he used to own are in the possession of Lucy Heartfilia, implying he parted with them for reasons unknown. By present day, he still resembles a young man, having obtained immortality through unknown means. Equipment Celestial Spirit Gate Keys (星霊関鍵, Seirei Sekikagi) are Magic Items used by Celestial Spirit Mages to summon Celestial Spirits from the Celestial . Celestial Spirit Gate Keys are Magical keys that can be used to summon Celestial Spirits, beings from another dimension that can be used to fight their contractor's opponents, to do chores or just to hang around with. There are two different types of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys: the Silver Keys and the Gold Keys. The Silver Keys are common keys that can be bought from stores while the Gold Keys are very rare keys that can be used to summon the Zodiac Spirits. According to Yukino, it is said that when all twelve Zodiac Keys are gathered, one is able to "open the gate to changing the world". *'Gate of the Maiden Key' (少女の鍵, Otome no Kagi): The Gate of the Maiden Key is one of the twelve Zodiac Gate keys used by Celestial Spirit Mages to summon the Maiden, Virgo. The key is depicted to be an ordinary golden key with the crest of the Maiden, a symbol reminiscent to the letters M and J combined together, stamped on its bow.. Similar to the other keys, the center of the bow is white, stamped with the crest of the Maiden, colored in purple. Surrounding the heart-shaped center on either side are simple curves, spiraling on the top and bottom. The blade's end is shaped like a heart. While in possession of the key, a Celestial Spirit Mage may be able to summon the Maiden Virgo by reciting the quote, "Open the Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!". This summons Virgo, a woman dressed as a maid, capable of using Earth Magic to attack opponents, or dig holes. *'Gate of the Water Bearer Key' (水使いの鍵, Suitsukai no Kagi): The Gate of the Water Bearer Key is one of the twelve Zodiac Gate keys used by Celestial Spirit Mages to summon the Water Bearer, Aquarius. The key is depicted to be an ordinary golden key that is designed similar to that of an upside down urn with two handles on either side. The center of the bow is white, stamped with the crest of the Water Bearer, colored in blue, with a heart on its base. The blade of the key is designed similar to that of a mermaid tail, with "fins" sprouting out of either side of the base of the bow, and four more at the tip, curling towards the center. While in possession of the key, a Celestial Spirit Mage may be able to summon the Water Bearer Aquarius by reciting the quote, "Open the Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!", preferably near a body of water. This summons Aquarius who is able to use her Water Magic to send opponents flying with a gigantic wave. *'Gate of the Ram Key' (牡羊の鍵, Ohitsuji no Kagi): The Gate of the Ram Key is one of the twelve Zodiac Gate keys used by Celestial Spirit Mages to summon the Ram, Aries. The key is depicted to be an ordinary golden key with the crest of the Ram, a symbol reminiscent of a ram's head with horns sprouting out of its head, stamped on its bow; with the top of the bow of the key sculpted to look similar to a ram's head with horns sprouting out of either side. The center of the bow is a white heart stamped with the crest of the Ram, colored pink. The blade of the key's design seems to be derived from a ram's curled horns, with the very bottom appearing to be a hoof. While in possession of the key, a Celestial Spirit Mage may be able to summon the Ram Aries by reciting the quote, "Open the Gate of the Ram! Aries!". This key summons Aries, a woman dressed in wooly clothing and attacks the opponents with Wool Magic. *'Gate of the Greater Dog Key' (大犬の鍵, Taiinu no Kagi): Summons the Greater Dog, Sirius. *'Gate of the Hair Key' (毛の鍵, Ke no Kagi): Summons Berenice's Hair, Diadem. *'Gate of the Weaver Key' (機織りの鍵, Hataori no Kagi): Summons the Weaver, Orihime. *'Gate of the Little Fox Key' (小狐の鍵, Kogitsune no Kagi): Summons the Little Fox, Vulpecula. *'Gate of the Altar Key' (祭壇の鍵, Saidan no Kagi): Summons the Altar, Ara (Aoi). Sword: Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Attributes Magical Abilities Great Magical Power: Ahatake possesses a large amount of magical power, as he is able to use strong spells that consume a large amount of magical energy and still have some left in reserve. Immortality: Ahatake possesses a form of immortality that makes it so he doesn't age or die. However, he can be killed just as easily as any other mage. Celestial Spirit Magic Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊 魔法, Seirei Mahō): Ahatake practices Celestial Spirit Magic, involves the summoning of Celestial Spirits. Celestial Spirit Magic is a Magic in which Ahatake summons Celestial Spirits by opening their gates through the use of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys. These Keys are separated into two classes: the more common Silver Keys and the rarer Gold Keys. Keys for Celestial Spirits are counted in Units (collectively without regard of Gold or Silver), and a Celestial Spirit Mage is noted by how many Units they have obtained. When a Celestial Spirit Mage receives a Key and opens its Celestial Gate for the first time, they have to set up a contract with the respective Spirit. This contract consists of asking the Spirit which days it can be summoned by its contractor. This simple agreement leads to a dedicated and serious bond between the Spirit and summoner. However, under certain circumstances, i.e. during battle, and a Spirit is summoned for the first time, the making of a contract may be suspended on a later date. Contracts can be broken if the Mage gets arrested, releases the Spirit by themselves, or dies. When a Celestial Spirit Mage summons a Spirit, it appears directly next to them, as that's where the gates to the Spirit world had been opened. It's impossible to summon spirits elsewhere. The Spirits must also abide by certain rules enforced by the Celestial Spirit King. The only rule that has been introduced so far is that a Spirit may not directly or indirectly kill its summoner under any circumstances. When the Gates are closed, it is required from both the summoner and the Spirit to agree upon the gate's closure. However, Spirits can also be "forced closed" in battle, which means they can be forced back into the Celestial World by the summoner's will, though not every Celestial Spirit Mage is capable of doing such. Celestial Spirits also have different categories of sorts that fall under the basic summoning conditions from their owner. Also, if the trust between the Celestial Spirit and the owner is not an issue, contracts can be temporarily dissolved. It also seems that if the Celestial Spirit is strong enough, they can employ their own Magic to stay in the Human World, when/if the contract is not in action. The strength of the Celestial Spirits is affected by the Magical strength of their summoner. Ahatake is the first Celestial Spirit Mage to lay claim to a Crystal Key, the third type after the Gold and Silver Keys commonly known. * Summon (召喚, Shōkan): A Celestial Spirit Mage is able to summon Celestial Spirits from another dimension by using the Celestial Spirit Gate Keys; as Celestial Spirits are supernatural beings from another dimension that can be used to fight their contractor's opponents, to do chores or just to hang around with. When summoning a Celestial Spirit, laming green orbs float out or encircle the user preceding the selected summon's appearance; as they converge into the form of a golden gate which opens, allowing the Celestial Spirit to leap out of the gate. Depending on how much magical energy that the user expunges into the Celestial Spirit, the summoned Celestial Spirit attacks and then leaves, or it will stay and continue to attack until defeated or its time runs out. In addition, summoning more than one Celestial Spirit uses up a lot of the summoner's Magic ability which may even lead to their death. However, some Celestial Spirit Mages have shown the unique capability to summon multiple spirits at the same time. Closing the gates requires a mutual agreement from both the summoner and the spirit. However, some Celestial Spirit Mages have demonstrated the ability to force the gates to close in battle, compelling the Spirits to return back to the Celestial Spirit World. *'Celestial Cross Fuse' (星歌・一心同体 (セレスチアル・クロス・ヒューズ), Seresutiaru Kurosu Hyūzu lit. Celestial Elegy: Two Hearts Beating As One): A unique spell; not a magic proper, that makes full use of a Celestial Spirit Mage's link with their spirits. Due to the user holding a contract with them, the sprit has a special "magic link" with the user, essentially a contract of sorts that they can annul at any time. By synchronizing their magical power frequency with that of the spirit's when the two are in close proximity, with the spirit's approval, the user can perform this spell; which merges the mage and the spirit, integrating the spirit within their body. This allows the mage to replicate the powers of the spirit; filtering out magic (known as drawing) from the spirit and storing it ready to be used by the user. This allows the user to possess near superhuman abilities, such as increased speed and strength, as well as being able to use the spirit's magic. When the mage and their spirit are merged, two kinds of beings are brought together, and since the user possesses a comparable consciousness, the spirit will lose their solid form and can only manifest for limited periods of time while the merging is occurring; giving the user superhuman strength and enhancing their body functions. The merger grants the user an extreme boost in power; giving them access to new abilities, including executing powered-up spells; and when entering fusion mode, a pair of white feathered wings will emerge from the user's back. The merger can only be executed when the user gathers enough eternano; however. In order to activate the merger, the spell has an "limit meter" that fills as the user collects eternano; which are glowing orbs of light that appears whenever an attack is landed or an attack is blocked; the user automatically absorbs eternano as they move around the area, but not while attacking or being attacked. When the user can enter the merger, the user begins to glow orange. Once the merger is entered, the user's magical power slowly drains, and the merger ends when it is depleted. The rate at which the power drains can be lowered by using certain accessories and equipment pieces. While in the merger, the character can still collect eternano, refilling their power as it depleted. While in the merger, the user slowly begins regenerating their stamina; while they gain a higher chance of obtaining a critical hit; as well as generic bonuses as special attacks, increased damage, and other enhancements. Entering the merger blocks any spell the opponent is striking the user with and knocks them back; however, this can be a double-edged sword, as the user's current magic is cancelled out when activating the mode; but despite this, this drawback can be morphed into a blessing, letting attacks be chained together in new ways. During a successful merge, striking hair or pupil colour changes become apparent, and it will even change the colour of clothing the user is wearing at the time. The mage can always initiate telepathic contact with the spirit. However, in the case that that the user loses consciousness or the spirit for any other reason has to assume full control over their shared body the spirit creates a so-called "Internal Space" (内部空間, Naibu Kūkan, pocket dimension), where the user can communicate with the spirit in safety and even recuperate. **'Apostle Cooldown' (使徒・冷え込み, Shito Hiekomi): In a partial use, Celestial Cross Fuse completely drains the user's full magical power to recover from a foe's attack and slow down the opponent for six seconds, or until a spell is landed. The duration of this period can be adjusted by the user's magical power levels. During this time the user's attack cooldown is reduced to nothing, allowing the user to link together several powerful spells one after another; even spamming what would be considered spells with a normally long casting time. Also, if the opponent is evading, the user can still continue their assault against them, as the foe doesn't receive temporarily invulnerability during this method. *'Celestial Unison Raid' (合体魔法・星霊流 (セレスチアル・ユニゾン・レイド), Seresutiaru Yunizon Reido lit. Fusion Magic: Celestial Spirit Style): Celestial Unison Raid is a special Subspecies Magic of Unison Raid that is completely exclusive to Celestial Spirits and their summoner. Using Celestial Unison Raid—and Unison Raid in general, two or more users are capable of synchronizing their magical energies, allowing them to fuse their spells in order to generate a far more powerful attack. In the case of Celestial Spirits and their summoners, this grants them far greater flexibility as they are capable of merging the attacks of their spirits in order to form new and more powerful ones—in addition to this, a summoner can also utilize their own magic in combination with another spirit in order to increase the power of a spell. **'Spirit Convergence' (スピリット・コンバージェンス, Supiritto Konbājensu): Spirit Convergence is a special Celestial Spirit Magic spell that enables the user to combine their Celestial Spirit Gate Keys into a new key—and thus, a new spirit. When performing the Spirit Convergence, the user shrouds their Celestial Spirit Gate Keys in their magical energy, before using it to break down the physical matter that the keys are composed of temporarily and merging the eternano particles that the spirits are made out of which is stored inside the keys, merging all contracts into a single, great one, resulting in a larger, uniquely coloured key. This results in a chimerical mish-mash of the spirits, possessing all of their magic with enhanced speed, strength, and durability—however, obviously, as a severe drawback, the resulting spirit won't be too happy with the summoner, thanks to forcibly jumbling their original forms together without a care in the world. As a side note, it is impossible to merge Golden Celestial Spirits belonging to the Twelve Zodiac—as they are composed of purer energy that is impossible to break down, and in addition to this, it is said that the Golden Celestial Spirit Gate Keys are almost indestructible. Sword Magic Sword Magic: Ahatake's is also skilled in Sword Magic, a type of Holder Magic that allows the user to use swords for various spells and techniques. :Taiyōga Makaishō (太陽牙魔界衝 lit. Sun Fang Hell Piercer): Jason's special technique while wielding his sword, this attack is specifically designed to kill dragons (and Dragon Slayers themselves). He focuses his power into this blade, releasing a crescent shaped energy attack of raw magical power that collides with great force. The attack is like poison to Dragons and Dragon Slayers, though even Ahatake admits he doesn't know what it would do to Acnologia. Fire Magic Fire Magic: Ahatake is also capable of utilizing very strong flame magic. His flames vary in strength and intensity depending on their color, with normal flames being his weakest and black flames being his strongest. While being skilled with using it in combat, Ahatake prefers his sword, and more often than not, conjures flames as a way to replenish Zancrow's stamina when necessary. Ahatake is capable of absorbing nearly any type of flames through his body, restoring his magical power. There have yet to be any types of flames he cannot absorb. :Flame of Rebuke: Ahatake is capable of utilizing the Flame of Rebuke, a spell which apparently turns others into "sinners". Trivia *If he was in the anime, his seiyū would be Kenju Horiuchi and his voice actor would be Troy Baker. Category:Celestial Spirit Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Sword user Category:Mages Category:Weapon user Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Fairy Tail members